Episode 8096 (3rd April 2013)
Plot Dev keeps a vigil by Sunita's bed. The consultant explains that they've had to sedate her but she has definitely shown some signs of progress. Sylvia works in the café, but she's clearly spaced out on hash cakes. Gary and Izzy are excited about Tina's next scan. Gary begs Tina to find out if it's a boy or a girl but Izzy won't hear of it. Sunita's eyelids flicker and buoyed with new hope, Dev goes to phone the twins. Dennis puts his back out whilst on his paper round. He begs Sylvia to let him have some of her hash cakes to help with the pain. Sylvia reluctantly agrees to phone Stan Whitmore and see if she can order some more. Dev tells the police that he's convinced Sunita's innocent and had nothing to do with the fire and that when she's able to talk, they'll realise he's right. Finding Sunita unattended, Karl sneaks in to her room and pulls out her ventilator tube. Tyrone visits Kirsty in prison. Kirsty tells him how sorry she is for all the pain she caused him and admits how she finally realised she was a danger to Ruby. Tyrone makes it clear that he wants nothing more to do with her and leaves. The consultant breaks the news to Dev that Sunita is dead. Dev struggles to take in the horrible truth. Gary puts pressure on Tina to secretly let him know if she's expecting a boy or a girl but Tina just laughs it off. As Marcus sets off to the hospital with Aadi and Asha, he gets a call from Dev telling him the awful news that Sunita has died. Tyrone returns home and tells Fiz that he's now finally washed his hands of Kirsty and they can be a proper family. Tyrone suggests that Fiz and Hope move in as soon as possible but Fiz is reluctant to leave Chesney on his own. Tyrone's understanding. As Stella, Gloria, Eva and Karl enjoy a drink in the bistro, Rita arrives visibly distressed. Rita announces that Sunita has died. Karl pretends to be as shocked as the women. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) Guest cast *Consultant - Victoria Carling *DS Willets - James Quinn *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar *ICU Nurse - Emma Matthews Places *Coronation Street - Main street view and ginnel *7 Coronation Street - Yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Owen Armstrong Construction - Yard *Weatherfield General - ICU room 4, corridor and consultant's office *Redford Prison - Visiting room Notes *Final appearances of Shobna Gulati as Sunita Alahan and Natalie Gumede as Kirsty Soames. *A deliberate gap in the narrative leaves the exact circumstances of Sunita's death - and Karl Munro's part in it - a mystery. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev keeps a vigil at Sunita's bedside as she shows signs of progress; and in the prison visiting room, Tyrone and Kirsty face each other for the first time since the trial. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,580,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2013 episodes